cherubrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
We want you to have fun in the RP and that is the most important thing, about being here but we do have to have a few rules to maintain the quality of the RP and help everybody have a good time. The rules of the RP are as follows: 'The CHERUB Forum Rules all still apply' Anybody found breaking these will be dealt with by the forum moderators. 'Godmodding is not allowed ' This is the act of taking somebody else's character and making them do something that the 'owner' has not permitted. The RP Staff are allowed to do this at times during RP's to progress storylines along. 'Posts should be of a decent length' It is helpful to have to posts around three to five sentence - you can explain how your character is feeling, remember the five senses as well. Wherever possible, try not to post just one line of conversation - as in the need, the more you put into the RP, the more you (and others) get out it. Please try and use the spell checker as well. If you're still having doubts, read How to RP. 'Common Sense ' In the past, we have had the problem of people doing ridiculous things with their characters - not all CHERUBs on campus are going around smoking weed, having sex, or getting into brawls every other afternoon. This just doesn't make sense in the story as at the end of the day a normal CHERUB would end up being expelled for activities like this. 'OOC (Out of Character)' This allows you to discuss something now actually happening in the story, this is meant for maybe one, two comments in a thread, if you want to have a nice long conversation, please take it to PM! It makes it very difficult for people to join in with the role play and just clutters up the thread. 'Metagaming' This is the practice of exhbiting actions out of the norm by a player's character, due to them making use of knowledge that their character is not meant to be aware of. An example of this would be using the character information on this wiki to make a character more advantageous in a fight or in social situations. Your character cannot possibly know these things and it ruins the flow of the RP for other players. The RP is dependent on high quality posts from all the members here and without it the, story will fail and so will the RP. The RP is built around good-quality storying telling and it is so important that this happens. If you see somebody breaking the CHERUB Forums rules, there is always the Report to Mod button which will flag up for the mods to deal with the person who is not adhering to the site rules. However, if you see somebody who is breaking the RP House Rules repeatedly (please not for one-off's), feel free to use this button - this will allow us to chat to this person and help them improve the quality of their posts. If you have a concern about a member you can always contact The RP Team in confidence as well via Personal Message. Help Category:Help